LOVE
by CainipershipperYoutubeFinatic
Summary: undertale one shot
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" The song of the morning birds slowly caused Frisk to stir in her sleep. She began to stir underneath her blanket, but when she tried to stretch, she felt something bounding her. Frisk slowly opened her eyes to see Sans was still asleep beside her, his arms wrapped tightly around her as though he was scared to wake up and see her gone. The light of the morning sun breached her window and shone rays of light inside her dark room, dimly lighting up her lover's features. He looked so happy and peaceful in his sleep. His rhythmic soft breathing as his rib cage rose and fall, Frisk being able to feel every breath his took in his deep sleep. Nothing could have been a better sight for her to wake up to. Many times, Frisk and Sans had napped together, but this was the first time that Frisk truly appreciated getting to see his sleeping face. She gently brushed his cheek bone with the back of her hand, careful not to wake him, getting to feel his smooth features against her skin. Frisk could fill her heart grow warmer each second she stared into his adorable sleeping face. /p
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" However, Sans too, began to stir in his sleep, his body shifting underneath the covers as his arms began to squeeze her even tighter. She couldn't stop herself from giggling softly as he pulled her so close he started to nuzzle his face against her chest and shoulder. Frisk stroked the back of Sans' skull as his face continued to press against her shoulder. She heard him let out a long yawn and smack his mouth as he finally pulled his head away enough to look at Frisk. His eye sockets still showed signs of tiredness, but despite looking droopy and half closed, Frisk could still see the happiness spark inside them. "Oh you're awake." He half-smiled, "Mmm...good morning." Sans kissed Frisk repeatedly against her forehead and cheek before finally kissing her lips. Frisk tried to say good morning through all her soft giggles as Sans assaulted her with a series of morning kisses./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" He then, stared at her, just as she had done to him moments before he'd woken up. "What?" She asked, blushing softly from the intensity of his gaze. He smiled softly at her, whispering in a sleepy voice, "Just staring...you look so beautiful, especially in the sunlight. How lucky am I to wake up to a beautiful face like yours?" Frisk blazed red at the sweetness of his words, pushing her face in the pillow in embarrassment. Sans chuckled softly and started to stroke her messy hair, "Hey, don't hide. I wanna see you. Come on...look at me." She slowly worked up the courage to look up from the pillow, only letting part of her face up as it was still red and she was too embarrassed to let him see it. "Hey..." He whispered, bringing his face closer, "I love you..." Frisk blushed even brighter, still finding it hard to believe that they were saying those words to each other. She spoke into the fluff of her pillow, "I-ef..pffov...pffou...ffoo." Sans grinned widely, "I'm sorry, what was that?" Frisk spoke again, her voice completely muffled. "You gonna have to speak up babe." He then attacked her, tickling a spot her waist and making her squirm and laugh. "No! No! Hahahah! Stop! That's-hahha-not fair! Hahaha!" Sans laughed and replied, "Then tell me what you were saying!" Unable to take anymore of his tickling, Frisk shouted, "I said I love you too! I love you too!" Satisfied with her answer, Sans stopped tickling her and let her breathe. Frisk panted to catch her breath, still giggling a bit from the assault she had endured. "See? That wasn't so hard." Sans grinned, giving her a wink. "Oh shut up." Frisk giggled as she gave a playful gentle shove against his rib cage. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk once again, closing his eyes and kissing her gently, taking in every second of her soft lips and warm body. He rubbed his cheek bone against her cheek and gave her the tightest hug she's ever felt from him. With big smiles on their faces, Sans and Frisk pushed their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes and giving an occasional kiss. Frisk had never had a better morning than the one she was having now. The warmth and love coming from Sans was nothing like anything she's felt before, by far the best way for anyone to wake up: in the arms of the one they loved and greeted with morning kisses. She wished this moment could last forever, but unfortunately, it couldn't. When Sans looked up to see the time on Frisk's wall clock, he gave a disappointed sigh. "Well...I better get going. You're parents will freak out if they see me. Besides, Papyrus is probably worried sick since I've been gone for almost two days." Frisk stroked his cheek one last time, "I wish you didn't have to go." Sans seemed delighted by her words as the smile on his face grew even wider, "Trust me, I know. I don't wanna go either, but hey one day we'll get to share a room together and we can stay in bed all day. You know I won't complain about that." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" He reluctantly let go of Frisk and sat up in the bed, he found his white undershirt and took his jacket off to cover his rib cage and spine. Frisk, realizing she was still naked underneath the covers, used the blankets to cover herself as she sat up on the bed, watching Sans getting ready. When he was completely dressed again, he returned to Frisk and gave her one last, long, gentle kiss and touched her cheek. "Come see me sometime today. God knows I'll be missing ya once I leave." Frisk chuckled and promised Sans that she would see him again very soon. She watched with a saddened heart as he waved goodbye to her with a saddened expression before disappearing from her room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" With a soft sigh, Frisk got up from her bed and gathered the clothing she had tossed onto the ground the previous night and redressed herself. Already, it felt so quiet and lonely without Sans teasing her or making jokes, but she'd rather not risk her parents seeing he spent the night with their daughter. In the silence that fell upon her room, Frisk heard something moving about. At first, she didn't know what was causing the source of the noise, but then she remembered something important: Flowey was still inside the wardrobe; Frisk quickly made for the wardrobe and opened it to see Flowey inside. His eyes were red as though he didn't sleep all night and he looked almost disturbed. "Flowey?" Frisk asked in concern as she picked up the pot he now called home, "Are you alright?" Flowey turned to her and said, "I heard things I never want to hear again." It took Frisk a moment to realize what he had meant and grew bright red. "Oh no!" She exclaimed in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry! I was hoping that no one could hear us." Flowey shook his head softly and looked up at her, "The damage is done." Frisk tried to think of ways to make it up to Flowey, but little had came up. She took the traumatized flower to her window, letting him feel the sun's rays and get a glimpse of the outside world. "I know there's not much I can do to make it up, but I hope that this will make it better." She said hopefully and smiled when she saw the amazement on Flowey's face as he started outside the window. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" In the distance there was a sea of trees just beyond the homes that Frisk and her monster friends and family had chosen, and just beyond that was the beautiful sight of the very same mountain they all came from: . The sun was just behind the mountains, hitting Mt. Ebott in just the right spot to make it even more beautiful than before. Flowey stared unblinking at the sight, "Wow..." he whispered, "The surface looks is even better than I remembered it looked. I barely remember it since I only saw it once all those years ago before my power forced me into a flower and I only got a glimpse of it because of that bonehead that stuffed me in his jacket, but...wow...this really is something." Frisk was a bit saddened, knowing that Flowey truly was still Asriel in a sense. Asriel soul made up a very small portion of who Flowey was, the evil human's soul taking over most of Flowey's thoughts and emotions, but there was no denying that sometimes, Asriel managed to let himself peek out every now and again. Seeing Flowey enjoying the view made it difficult for Frisk to want to put him back in the wardrobe, so she came up with an idea, it would be risky, but it was better then locking him away without any sunlight. "How 'bout this?" Frisk started, "I'll let you sit on the windowsill and bring you water if you promise to stay quiet so nobody hears you. Nobody should look up at this window as long as you're quiet." Flowey looked at Frisk with mild surprise, 'Wait...you'll let me stay out here? You won't lock me away like that numbskull did?" Frisk wasn't angry at Flowey for calling Sans such things, since most of the time he called himself those names for the sake of a laugh, but it didn't make her happy either to hear Flowey saying it. "He has his reasons for being kinda mean, but I'll treat you a bit nicer then he will." She smiled at the flower, surprised to see Flowey giving her a warm smile back. "Sure thing, it's a deal." Flowey raised a leaf up to Frisk and she used her index finger and thumb to gently shake on their agreement. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Frisk knew to keep a good eye on Flowey, but part of her felt that he would honor his word somehow. She left Flowey up on her windowsill and went down stairs to fetch him some water. When she reached to the dining room on her way to the kitchen, Frisk already saw that Toriel and Asgore were getting ready to leave. "Oh Frisk you're awake. We decided to let you sleep in since you were probably exhausted from yesterday." Toriel smiled brightly with a pair of her reading glasses already sitting on the bridge of her muzzle. Frisk knew better than to tell her parents what really caused her to sleep in so late, so tried to muster up the will to continue lying. "Oh yeah." She forged a convincing smile, "I was pretty exhausted and needed to get extra sleep. I have some important things I need to do today." The last bit was true, as the monster ambassador, she took it upon herself to make sure that humans and monsters were getting along and were happy with the conditions that were currently in place. Monsters were more willing to compromise than humans were, but luckily, Frisk charm helps make even the most heated situation have a happy ending. Asgore smiled and ruffled her hair, "That's my princess, still doing things that no one else can do. We're always so proud of you." While Frisk felt a tinge of guilt from her recent string of lies towards them, his words still brought a smile to her face. "We're on our way to the schoolhouse. If you want, you can drop by to visit. I know the children would love to hear the story again." Toriel smiled sweetly at Frisk causing her to smile back. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Both monster and human children adored it when Frisk came to visit them. Toriel had originally invited her to tell the children the story of how monsters left the underground to join the humans on the surface. She saw that hearing it from the mouth of the person who was responsible for it would be much better than just hearing their teacher talk about it for several hours. The children were so excited and happy by the end of Frisk's tale that they practically begged Toriel to have Frisk come back again. Eventually, it became a habit for Frisk to visit the schoolhouse at least one day a week to retell the story and with any other stories that came with it, including the ones she experienced with monsters once they were on the surface. Monster kid in particular would jump up and down to shout what parts he was coming up in, but always ended up on his face before he could actually say anything. She'd even take time to play with them during recess, letting to jump, pull, and tackle her the way children did. Sometimes, they'd even bring pictures they drew of her and her friends during their favorite parts of the story; she kept a book in her bookshelf that was filled with the ones the children gave her as a present./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Once Toriel and Asgore left to go to the schoolhouse, Frisk went to the kitchen and brought Flowey a glass of water like she promised, even added a bending straw to make it easier for him to drink from. To her surprise, he even said thank you to her before going back to stare at the surface's beauty, even getting excited when he thought he spotted a deer from the forest. After a nice relaxing shower, Frisk changed into a cleaner set of clothing, no different in appearance from the ones she previously wore, but cleaner nonetheless. She informed Flowey that she wasn't going to be home most of the day and hoped that he would enjoy the view while she was gone. Even further surprising her, he actually wished her to have a good day. Frisk smiled warmly as she heard Flowey say such nice things to her from just her little acts of kindness. She knew that Sans couldn't show the same kindness she did, not for quite some time at least, but it was wonderful to see that her little acts had such an impact on him that he returned small acts of kindness. As Frisk left the house, she smiled at the thought that returning Flowey to his true form wouldn't be as impossible as she had once thought./p 


End file.
